Taiyou no Smile
Taiyou no Smile (太陽のスマイル Taiyou no Sumairu?) is one of the audition songs in the Aikatsu!: Despair's Tear and Hope's Kiss fanseries. The original version is sung by Fūri from STAR☆ANIS, and it is Sawairo Tsubasa's special audition song, composed by Hanako Tsubasa in the fanseries. The full version of the song can be founded at ths pop themed songs special album in the fanseries, HAPPY Clover!!. Lyrics Rōmaji= Sa, yume wo kanaeru Dakara sekai wa mabushi Sa, ikimashou Sonno sekai no egao wo construct now Yuuki de ikimashou Motto tsuioku ni ikimashou Sekai wa sugoku kirameki Why are you looking at me? Utsushiki deshou? Dakara ima wo odoru yo! Taisetsu na kotobatachi wo shinjiteru Soshite sekai ga mabushi Taiyou ga egao Ima deshou ne? Watashi no egao Kira♡kira♡kira・me・ki Sekai wa mabushi Soshite watashi wa ima kagayaku Ikimashou, mitsumete Sonno sekai no kirameki inochi Sekai wa utsushi desu yo Ima sore wo miteru Sonno sekai no kirameki Sore wa taisetsu no shunkan! Leave me to create a new world Futari ga atarashi emotion Saigou no shiawase wa kanpeki deshou? Why are you doing this? Sore wa kirei deshou? Ano hi no natural aroma Dakara ima wo utau yo! Ai wa taiyou Hontou deshou ne? Watashi no ai Kira☆kira☆kira kana? Sekai wa kanpeki Soshite anata wa itsumo shining Iku wa yo, mitsuketa Sonno sekai no utsukushiki no imi Ai wa taiyou... Sekai wo egao... Anata to watashi ga ima sonno eden wo make again Ano kanpekisa no Kira☆Kira☆Kira・me・ki Sore wa suteki deshou? Futari wa shining smile Ima subette wa Sonno sekai no utsukushiki |-| Kanji= さあ 夢を叶える だから今世界わ眩しい さあ、行きましょう そんお世界の笑顔をconstruct now 勇気で行きましょう もっと追憶で行きましょう 世界わすごくキラメキ Why are you looking at me? 美し気でしょうね? だから今を踊るよ! 大切な言葉たちを信じてる そして世界が眩し 太陽が笑顔 今でしょうね? 私の笑顔 キラ♡キラ♡キラ・メ・キ 世界わ眩し そして私わ今輝く 行きましょう、見つめて そんお世界のキラメキの命 世界わ美しですよ 今それを見てる そんお世界のキラメキ それわ大切の瞬間! Leave me to create a new world 二人が新しいemotion 最後の幸せ和完ぺきでしょう? Why are you doing this? それわ綺麗でしょう? あの日のnatural aroma だから今を歌うよ! 愛わ太陽 本当でしょうね? 私の愛 キラ☆キラ☆キラかんあ? 世界わカンペキ そしてあなたわいつもshining 胃くゎよ、見つめて そんお世界の美しきの意味 愛わたわ太陽... 世界を笑顔... あなたと私が今そんおedenをmake again あのかんぺきさの キラ☆キラ☆キラ・メ・キ それわ素敵でしょう? 二人わshining smile 今全てわ そんお世界の美しき |-| English= So, let's make a dream com true Because the world is wonderful So, let's go Let's construct now this world's smile Go with courage Go with more strength The world shines a lot Why are you looking at me? Isn't it beautiful? Because I'll dance now! I believe in important words And the world will be wonderful Sun will smile Now, won't it? My smile Kira♡kira♡kira・me・ki World is wonderful And I'll shine now Let's go, see This world's shiny life World is beautiful I'm looking at it now This world's shine This is a precious time! Leave me to create a new world We have a different emotion The last happiness is perfect, isn't it? Why are you doing this? This is beautiful, isn't it? That day's natural aroma So I'll sing now! Love is the sun Isn't it true? My love Kira☆kira☆kira maybe? World is perfect And you're always shining Let's go, I've found it This world's beautiful reason Love is the sun... World will smile... You and me will make this eden again This perfect Kira☆Kira☆Kira・me・ki This is incredible, isn't it? We are shining smile Now everything is This world's beautiful This perfect Kira☆Kira☆Kira・me・ki This is incredible, isn't it? We are shining smile Now everything is This world's beautiful Category:Iasu Category:Aikatsu!: Despair's Tear and Hope's Kiss Category:Songs Category:Audition Songs Category:Pop Songs